Case Closed: A Murder on the Battlefield
by UltimateTactitian
Summary: A murder has taken place. Who did it? What was the motive? Can Conan solve the case before Richard does something stupid? Well, that last one's impossible, but find out oabout the other two in my fic. In Case Closed, one truth prevails! Rated T to be safe


-Case Closed: A Murder on the Battlefield-

A fierce battle was raging between the small force led by Lord Hector and the army of the Black Fang. The area around the Dragon's Gate had turned into a gateway to the next world, and not to the world of dragons. It was the gateway to the next life, since so many people were dying. Soldiers were felled right and left as the forces of good fought in an epic clash against the forces of evil. Suddenly, all the fighting stopped. Darin had been slain, and all that was left to do was to claim the throne. Hector's forces had won, and they were one step closer to fighting the evil Nergal. But, who killed Darin?

Suddenly, the police rushed in, guns drawn, and sirens blaring. A rather large officer, with a black moustache, and tan trenchcoat, stepped out of a squad car. He appeared to be in charge.

"Everyone, hold it right there! There has been a murder here, and homicide is illegal!" said the officer. Everyone wa puzzled.

"Sir, this is a battlefield," said Kent, who was a living rulebook.

"Maybe, but a homicide took place!" replied the inspector, who walked over to the dead general.

The scene was brutal. Slash marks were all over the body, and blood covered the throne. The air was heavy with the scent of death. The inspector walked around the scene, making note of everything. Well, most things, since he did not a keen eye for details. In the victim's (if we could call him that) hand was a gigantic spear. His cold face was still twisted in an evil sneer. Suddenly, Hector walked up, and he looked quite T. O'd.

"Sir, we are about to seize this throne. We would appreciate it if you would leave, and let us defeat the evil villian who is trying to summon dragons for an evil scheme to take over the world," said the prince.

"I don't know who you are, but I am Chief Inspector Meguire! There has been a homicide, and I am supposed to investigate it," replied the detective.

"Sir, he has a spear in his hand. He was obviously fighting and lost the battle!" said the blue-haired lord.

"That may be, I never thought of that," mused the inspector.

Suddenly, a tan car from the late 1980s drove up at a high rate of speed. It skidded to a stop directly in front of the bloody throne. Out of it jumped a man of average build with black hair and a neatly trimmed moustache. The man had on a brown suit with a red tie. A teenage girl and a young boy also hopped out behind him. The girl had brown hair, and she was wearing a pink sweater and a short brown skirt. The young lad jumped had black hair, glasses, a blue sports jacket with matching shorts, and an abnormally large red bowtie. The man immediately ran around the crimescene, trying to make careful note of the details.

"Not you again, Moore! Why is it that you always manage to show up?" said Meguire, who was obviously quite agitated. "We already know that this man was killed in self-defense."

"Wait a minute! What if the spear was put in his hand to make it _look _like self-defense, just to throw you off the trail? Maybe this was a suicide, made to like like a homicide made to look like self-defense," asked the detective, who was quite pleased with himself.

"Well, I never thought of that," replied the chief.

"Obviously, this is just self-defense!" yelled Hector.

Meanwhile, the young lad had slipped away, and was investigating the crime scene.

"(Hmm..)" he thought. "(There must be something that I am missing. I just have to find one clue."

The young lad then began narrating his backstory:

"I'm teenage detective Jimmy Kudo. I was a top detective, at the top of my game. One night, I was on a date with my girlfriend, and I witnessed some shady dealings. The men caught me, and gave me some pills. I thought I was going to die. My skin was on fire, and my bones felt like they were melting! Instead of killing me, the pills turned me into a little boy! As Conan Edogawa, I went to live with my girlfriend, whose father was a struggling private eye. With a keen eye for details, I now solve cases, but no one knows my identity. After all, one truth prevails!"

The young lad then proceeded to search for details. Back at the site of the argument, Sain was talking to the young girl.

"And what is your name, thou beautious angel?" asked the knight.

"It's Rachel, and I already have a boyfriend named Jimmy. (I just haven't seen him in a while.)," she said.

"Alas, I should have known such a beautiful young maiden would be spoken for!" said Sain, looking quite dejected, but he would never be deterred.

Erk was inspecting Richard's car. He was walking around it, getting inside of it, and looking at it very carefully.

"What a curious device! I wonder what powerful magic makes this run," he said to himself.

Sain was still trying to woo Rachel.

"Maybe you could desert your boyfriend!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, Moore walked up.

"I see! You are trying to woo my daughter to get on my good side! Maybe it is because you are the muderer?" screamed the detective.

"No, sir, it is just that your daughter is so lovely! I can also tell that you are very smart," replied the cavelier.

"Well, maybe you aren't the killer."

The P.I. continued to search the grounds. He walked into the large building, in which was the Dragon's Gate. Conan was inspecting the scene of the crime. He suddenly noticed that the slash marks were in a regular pattern, and that no normal weapon could have caused them.

"(Hmm... Very curious. This might be the answer)," he thought.

In the building, there were long archways and tall pillars. It looked as if it was costructed of a greenish rock, perhaps jade. The whole area was smothered with magical energy. Richard was exploring the hallways of the building, when suddenly he came to a large open room. with a tall stairway. At the top of the stairway, there stood a man. This man wore black and purple robes that flowed down to the floor. On the robes were designs of flames contrasting the dark colors. He also wore a large purple turban that came down over one of his eyes, and he had an evil smile on his face. An evil presence eminated from him, and his eye was shrouded in a dark fog. It was obvious that this man was pure evil. To make my point I will say it again. It was obvious that this man was pure evil. However, Richard was clueless.

"Who dares trespass here?" asked the man in a raspy old voice filled with the persuasive power of charisma.

"Sir this is a crime scene, and I am investigating. I am going to have to question you," said the detective.

Suddenly, a man with red hair and a red moustache burst from the shade, and hit Nergal with a slash of his blade.

"Hahaha! I have killed you Nergal!" screamed the man, who was wearing a breastplate bearing the crest of House Pharae. He obviously was out for blood.

"No, I'm too powerful. You could never kill me!" replied Nergal, a the dark energy around him growing stronger.

"Excuse gentlemen, but you both are going to have to come with me," interjected the detective, interrupting the epic conversation that was about to take place.

Conan was walking around, still looking for clues. He suddenly came upon Erk, who was still inspecting the car. Erk was crawling under it, getting inside, and finally, he stood there, looking quite perplexed.

"Can I help you?" asked the lad.

"Yes, what is this curious magical device?" asked the sage.

"It's a car, and it isn't magic! Magic doesn't even exist!" said the boy.

"Yes magic does exist. Watch this." Erk took out a tome, said a few magical words and waved his hands. Suddenly, a giant green blade appeared. It separated into smaller green blades, which all closed in and struck a pillar, creating deep slashes on it. "See, it is real."

Conan went over to the pillar and inspected it. Suddenly, inspiration struck him like lightning. "(Hmmm... The same slash marks as on the victim.)" He then looked over at Erk. "(His cape is ripped! I think I have all the evidence I need. Just like always, one truth prevails.)"

Back at the scene, Richard had brought Nergal and the red-haired man to Meguire. "Here are two other suspects. I think that one of these men might have killed him."

"Father!" Eliwood rushed up to his father and hugged him. He noticed he was dead. "Father, what happened to you! Why is he dead?" Eliwood screamed, tears in his eyes, holding his father's limp form.

"I, umm, kinda had to shoot him to get him to come with me. Sorry about that," said Moore.

"Well, I certainly didn't commit any crime. Darin worked for me!" said Nergal.

"Maybe you killed him so you ddn't have to give him any severence pay!" yelled the P.I. in a dramtic voice.

"What!?!?! I didn't even pay him," replied the dark druid.

"Ohhh... Well maybe it was this dead guy here. I guess it doesn't even matter anymore, since he is already dead." said Meguire.

"I agree, since the dead guy assaulted this druid over here. I mean, maybe the red-haired man killed the victim just to get at this guy over here. But why would anyone want to kill this defenseless druid. This guy wouldn't hurt a fly," said Moore.

"I keep trying to tell everyone that!" said the evil magician.

Conan, who had just arrived, knew something had to be done. He knew that it was not Lord Elbert. Suddenly, he knew what to do. He ran up to Moore, and he took his wallet.

"You little brat! Come back here! I can't take you to get a Happy Meal(TM) if you don't give me my wallet!" yelled Moore, chasing Conan.

Moore chased him all the way into the world of the dragons. Conan then turned around, and hit him with a tranquilizer dart that shot out of his watch. Everyone had arrived on the scene, and saw the outline of the detective standing there, silhoutted with by the energy flowing around the open gate. Conan adjusted his bowtie, and spoke into it, since it was also a voice alterer.

"I have figured it out!" he said.

"Umm.. Why do you sound like Lyndis?" asked Rath.

"(Crap, wrong voice setting)"

"What are you even here, Rath?" asked Heath.

"Same to you," replied Rath.

"Now, here is how the murder took place." said Conan, though everyone thought it was Richard. "Erk had fought his way up to Darin, and Darin attacked him. Erk dodged to the side, but the lance tore his cape. He then quickly used Pasqal's Theory to calculate the pressure of the water on sides of his canteen, so he could cast Excalibur. The spell struck Darin, thus killing him. Erk then calculated calculated what people would think using the Law of Transitivity and the Thought Addition Postulate. He then ran away, just as the feds got here. It was self-defense, no matter what I said before."

Everyone clapped their hands, and Richard fell through the gateway, and onto the floor. Conan was right behind him, and quickly got everyone from out of the room. Rachel had one question.

"I wonder why my father collapsed after falling through the gateway?"

"Well, the Dragon's Gate is a mystical gateway, and he was standing right in the portal, and the strain of being in both worlds eventually was too much for him, thus vreating the end result. It's really simple," said Conan.

"How would you know something like that, kid?" asked Meguire.

"Oh, I um..., saw it on TV."

"What's TV? Is it some ancient magic that can give infinite knowledge?" asked Erk, always curious.

"Close enough," replied Conan.

It was time for everyone to move on. Richard eventually woke up, and Nergal had escaped, taking Ninian with him.

"So, detective, that was a brilliant use of deductive skills," said Meguire.

"I know. (I just wish I could remember what I did!)"

_ Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to Jimmy Kudo for beta-ing. Uh-oh, here come my muses._

_Conan Edogawa, The Pint-Sized Logical Editor: I helped make sure that one truth prevails!_

_Hector, Marquess of Reckless Action: I wish there was more action. I didn't get to be very reckless._

_Author: This was a mystery, Hector! _

_Conan: Yeah, I helped solve it._

_Author: What was the truth that prevailed?_

_Conan: The truth was that one truth prevailed._

_Jimmy Kudo, My Beta: I was the beta!_

_Author: I already mentioned you._

_Jimmy: Oh, sorry. I didn't see it._

_Author: The story is over. My muses should shut up now. You are driving the readers crazy! You are making it so that they won't read my stories!_

_Conan: Sorry. Goodnight._

_Jimmy: Later._

_Hector: Jimmy and Conan are the same person! How is this conversation even possible?_

_Author: Go to sleep!_

_Hector: Oh. See ya!_

_Author: Sorry about all that. They get a little out of hand sometimes. Anyways, please R&R. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
